Jolie
by XlameXchickX
Summary: How did Jeremy get Jolie?


Something quick to kill the time. Hope you like it.

"Hyung, you know what would really make this place feel like home?" Jeremy asked Shin-Woo, ice cream running down his face.

"What?" The older boy asked, handing him a napkin. They'd been living in their new dorms for a month now, and were just staring to get comfortable.

"A puppy!" He said enthusiastically, before dragging the napkin over his mouth.

"No." Tae-Kyung said firmly.

"Aw! Hyung, why not?" The younger boy looked heartbroken.

"Because they make messes, they smell, and they're a lot of work."

"Please? I was never allowed to have a dog in England. My mom was allergic!" The boy pleaded.

"No. It's too much responsibility for you. You're too busy to take care of a dog."

"Hyung?" He turned to Shin-Woo for help."

"Jeremy, a dog is a lot of work."

"I promise I'll take care of it. Please, for my birthday?"

"No." Sometimes he felt like he should just marry shin-woo, adopt Jeremy, and get the whole thing over with. They often sounded more like parents than older brothers.

"Tae-Kyung Hyung-"

"We said no, now stop whining like a five year old." Jeremy bit his lip and set down his spoon.

"Fine." He bowed his head and headed back inside the house. Shin-Woo glanced at the band's leader.

"What? You don't think it's a good idea either. You know we'll end up taking care of it. He gets bored with his video games after a couple of days. He'd do the same with a dog."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have told him like that." The singer shook his head and gathered the dishes from the table.

"It's worse than having a five year old brother…" He mumbled irritably.

Both Jeremy and Tae-Kyung stayed in their rooms for the rest of the evening.

"Jeremy." Shin-Woo knocked on his door. "It's time for dinner."

"Okay." Jeremy exited his room and the two walked to the kitchen together. Jeremy ignored Tae-Kyung as they passed him on their way to the kitchen. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll get you a plate."

"No, that's okay. I can serve myself."

"Okay." Shin-Woo served himself and Tae-Kyung while the singer served the drinks.

"Here." Tae-Kyung set down a bottle of juice in front of Jeremy.

"No thank you. I'll have tea too, please." The drummer said, pushing away the bottle.

"You hate tea." Tae-Kyung cocked an eyebrow.

"Only five year olds have apple juice with their dinner." He said with a frown. Shin-Woo sighed.

The next days practice wasn't much better. Jeremy wouldn't talk to Tae-kyung, and Tae-kyung pretended like the younger boy didn't exist.

"So, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow? We can go sopping since we've got the day off." Shin-Woo asked after practice.

"Nothing." Jeremy took another sip of his water before standing up and joining the back up dancers on the other side of the room. Shin-Woo gave the dark-haired man beside him a look.

"What? It's not my fault he's sulking."

"It wasn't nice of you to talk to him like you did yesterday."

"But I was right! He can't take care of a dog! Gah! I'm going to wash up." Tae-kyung stalked off in the direction of the exist. If they didn't make up soon, Shin-Woo was going to lock them both in a closet, or become a solo artist. Both were stubborn, and it annoyed the heck out of him.

"Happy birthday." Sin-woo smiled as his band mates face lit up.

"Wow! You made me pancakes?" Shin-Woo nodded.

"Thank you, hyung!" Jeremy took a seat in front of the plate with the largest stack.

"You sure you don't want to go shopping? Pancakes aren't a very good birthday gift."

"I still have the company party this weekend." Shin-Woo sat in front of the plate beside Jeremy and began pouring syrup over his plate. Jeremy glanced at the third plate and frowned. Shin-Woo had no idea where Tae-Kyung had run off to. When he'd gone to enlist his help with breakfast he'd found his room empty and his car gone.

Their leader wasn't cruel enough to ignore their youngest member's birthday, no matter now annoyed he was with him. Both boys turned as they heard a car door shut. Jeremy turned his face back to his plate when they heard foot steps coming up the porch steps.

"Jeremy, come here- please!" Tae-Kyung's voice demanded from the porch. Jeremy continued to chew his pancakes. "I have your birthday present." Shin-Woo nudged him.

"He's trying to say sorry. Don't stay mad at him." Jeremy set down his fork and walked outside.

"Happy birthday." Something warm and soft was shoved into his arms. Jeremy looked down to see a small wiggling ball of fur.

"Hyung!" He called out excitedly once realized what he was holding. Jeremy held the blond puppy in front of his face, and received a kiss on the nose. "Hello to you too!" He said, returning the kiss. "Is she really mine?" Jeremy turned to Tae-kyung.

"Yes. But it stays outside. And if you can't take care of her for two weeks, she goes back. Got it?"

"Yes!" Jeremy threw an arm around the older boy. " Thank you! I promise, I'll take good care of her!"

"Okay, okay! You're getting dog hair on me!"

"Look, Shin-Woo hyung!" Jeremy turned to the boy leaning against the porch fence.

"She's cute. What are you going to call her?"

"Hm… It's got to be just right!" He held the puppy at arms length, examining it thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! Jolie! Angelina Jolie!" Tae-Kyung shook his head.

"Good choice." Shin-Woo smiled. Jeremy sat down and placed the puppy in his lap. It nibbled on his fingers before attempting to climb up his shirt. Jeremy laid back on the porch floor and the dog walked across his chest and began licking his face.

"Ah, Jolie!" Jeremy called, turning his face from side to side. "I love you too!" He sat up again and the puppy slid into his lap and launched an attack on the blonde's sock. "Hyung, thank you for my new best friend!" Tae-kyung couldn't help but return the boy's smile.

"You're welcome." Shin-Woo smiled at Tae-kyung, but the singer ignored it.

"Shin-Woo hyung, I do want to go shopping! Jolie needs a collar, food, and toys!"

"Okay. I'll buy Jolie's supplies. We can go in my car."

By the time the boys had retuned from shopping, their fans had already gathered outside the dorms.

"Oh! I should introduce the fans to my new best friend!" Jeremy opened the door of the car cradling the now sleeping puppy against him.

"Jeremy, we don't have any body guards with us." Shin-Woo warned.

"I'll get back in!" He stepped out of the car and the fans erupted into screams of 'Happy birthday.'

"Thank you! Look what Tae-kyung hyung got me for my birthday!"

"Jeremy!" The older man called from the car. Jeremy held out the puppy and the girls screamed. "Her name is Jolie, isn't she cute?" Tae-kyung sighed and sat back in his seat.

"It was nice of you to get him Jolie. You blew my pancakes out of the water."

"Then why do I regret it?"

"You don't." Shin-Woo patted the singer on the shoulder.

"The fans loved her!" Jeremy said excitedly as he climbed back into the car. "And Jeremy loves Jolie too!" He cooed at the little puppy.

"Jeremy, come inside!" Shin-Woo called out onto the porch. He had been outside playing with his puppy all afternoon.

"Okay! I think she's almost learned to sit!"

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Tae-Kyung asked as the drummer came inside carrying Jolie in one arm, and dangling a toy in front of her with the other.

"Shin-Woo Hyung told me to come inside."

"I meant, what is she doing inside? Didn't I say the dog stays outside."

"Aw, Hyung! She's just a baby. She can't stay outside by herself with no shelter!"

"Alright, but only until her dog house arrives." Jeremy's face broke into a grin again.

"Thanks hyung! Come on Jolie, I'll show you my room!"

"We're having dinner in ten minutes!" Tae-Kyung called after him.

As it turned out, Jeremy took excellent care of Jolie, and the other members were having trouble brining the boy in from the porch. The two seemed to be a perfect match.

Each had enough energy to tire the other out. When ever Jeremy was outside the little blonde dog would follow him. The puppy even went to rehearsals with them because Jeremy didn't want to leave her home alone.

"Jolie! Come get your breakfast!" Jeremy Set her food bowl down and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Jolie?" He asked when the little dog didn't come racing out of her dog house. He peered into the little house and found her curled in a ball in the corner. "Jolie? Come say good morning."

The little dog opened her eyes, but didn't move. "Come here." He reached in and pulled her out. He held her in front of his face, but didn't receive his morning kiss. "What's wrong?" The little dog only whined. "Jolie, have some breakfast." He set her down in his lap and offered her a piece of dog food. She didn't even sniff it. "Jolie, what's wrong with you?"

"Something wrong?" Shin-Woo asked as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Hyung, she won't eat. And she didn't come out of her house when I came outside." Jeremy turned his worried eyes on The older boy. Sin-Woo knelt beside Jeremy and scratched the top of the lethargic dog's head.

"Jolie." She didn't wiggle excitedly like she normally did when she heard her name. "Maybe she'll eat a treat. I'll be back." Shin-Woo returned with a bag of bacon treats a couple minutes later. He took a small one and held it in front of her face. She only wined again.

"She won't eat." Jeremy said, a bit of panic creeping into his voice.

"She's probably just tired. Come inside and let her rest. We've got an interview to get ready for."

"Okay." Shin-Woo went back into the house. "I'll be right back." Jeremy set the puppy down and went into the kitchen. He dug through the silverware until he found a medicine dropper. He went back outside and cradled her against him. He filled the dropper with water and started dropping water on her nose. "Have some water, Jolie." She licked the water off of her nose.

"Shin-Woo said Jolie's acting funny. What are you doing?" Tae-Kyung asked.

"I'm giving her water. She didn't want to move, so she's probably thirsty."

"Okay. Well we have to leave in an hour."

"Alright." Jeremy tried not to look at his Hyung.

"Do you guys want to stop and get lunch?" Their manager asked on their way home from the interview.

"No." Jeremy answered immediately.

"We can eat at the house." Tae-Kyung agreed. The younger boy had been distracted during the interview. Tae-kyung was also wondering how Jolie was doing.

"Jolie!" Jeremy walked out onto the porch, hoping to see the little dog up and wiggling as usual. He glanced inside the house and saw her in the same position he'd left her in. "Jolie!" He grabbed the little dog again and filled up the water dropper. "Why won't you move?" He asked dropping the water on her tong.

"Is she still not feeling well?" Sin-Woo asked.

"No." Jeremy turned to the older band members with tears in his eyes. "She won't move or drink on her own."

"We should take her to the vet." Tae-Kyung suggested. "Come on."

Jeremy wiped the tears off his cheeks as he waited for the vet to return with a diagnosis. "It's okay, Jolie." He stroked the dogs head. She didn't seem to like the vets office very much. The other band member sat in chairs off to the side.

All three heads snapped up as the door opened and the vet came back in carrying her clip board. "It doesn't look like it's anything serious. She probably just ate something she shouldn't have, like some type of plant. Do you keep her outside?"

"Yes." Jeremy nodded.

"Well just be careful of the kinds of plants she has access to." The vet smiled sweetly at him.

"I will."

"Well she didn't seem to be dehydrated. That's good."

"I made sure she drank water."

"Well you're a very good owner. This should get her back to normal." The vet handed Jeremy a bottle with a white liquid in it. "You should be good to go."

"Thank you." Jeremy bowed to the vet and gathered the dog in his arms. As soon as they were in the car he gave her a dose of the medicine with his water dropper. "Thank you for taking her to the vet, Hyung."

"No problem."

Jeremy laid out on the porch with the blonde dog laying on his chest and wrapped in a blanket. "Please be okay, Jolie." He lifted his head and kissed her snout. To his surprise she licked him. "Jolie, are you feeling better?" He gave her some more water, and she drank more enthusiastically. "Good night. Feel better." He kissed the top of her head before setting her down in her house.

"Jolie?" Jeremy called as he walked out onto the porch. Within seconds he could feel little paws clawing at his ankles. "Jolie! You're better!" He sat down on the ground and lifted her up so she could lick his face. "Okay, okay! Here's your breakfast!" He set her down by her food bowl. She sniffed it before throwing herself face first into it.

"Jolie, don't eat so fast!" Jeremy scolded.

"looks like she's doing better."

"Yeah." Jeremy turned and smiled at his hyung. "But you said I couldn't keep her unless I took good care of her for two weeks?" His smile faded. "It's only been one week, and she got sick already. Can I keep her for one more day?"

"You did take good care of her. You gave her water and checked on her."

"So I can keep her?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Did you hear that, Jolie? You get to stay! You're the best, hyung!"

"Yeah yeah. Just keep her away from the plants. She's not allowed in my car anymore."

"You should stop pretending to be so tough. You were never going to take her back." Shin-Woo said, handing the singer a cup of tea.

"Jeremy can get what he wants from anyone. You had to know he'd get a dog in the end." Tae-Kyung said bitterly. Shin-Woo laughed.

"Very true."

"Oh, Hyung! Can I get some juice?"

"Sure." Shin-woo set his cup down and went into the house.


End file.
